oresukifandomcom-20200214-history
Story Arcs
The Oresuki story is split into several sections, called Story Arcs, each with a separate complication, climax and resolution. While there are small differences in continuity between the Light Novels, Manga and Anime, they all follow the same general storyline. Note that the names of the arcs have not been officially named. Confession Arc Summary Joro uses a fake persona in an effort to be a romantic comedy protagonist. Cosmos and Himawari confess to him that they like his friend, Sun. Joro tries to help both of them, hoping to end up with the one Sun rejects. Pansy confesses to Joro and blackmails him to visit the library every day. Joro learns that Sun likes Pansy but refuses to help them get together. Sun, Cosmos and Himawari find Joro and Pansy in the library where Joro is made out to be the villain, and is ostracised by the student body. Joro learns that Sun had manipulated events as revenge on Joro. Sun apologizes to the school. Pansy reveals her true appearance to Joro, who decides to continue visiting the library. Characters Introduced *Amatsuyu Kisaragi (Joro) *Aoi Hinata (Himawari) *Sakura Akino (Cosmos) *Taiyo Oga (Sun/-chan) *Sumireko Sanshokuin (Pansy) Kabuten Arc Summary Joro gets closer to Pansy, Joro makes up with Sun, Himawari and Cosmos. Asunaro accuses Joro of three-timing and threatens to release an article to the school newspaper. Asunaro follows Joro around for Newspaper Club purposes. Joro, Himawari, Cosmos and Kimie are chosen to participate in the Kabuten dance for the Hundred Flower Festival. Kamata refuses to participate in the Kabuten dance. Sun volunteers as the fourth dancer. They practice the Kabuten dance in the library. Cosmos cancels the Kabuten practices because Asunaro continues to follow Joro. Joro practices in his own time. On the day of the festival Sun cannot participate in the Kabuten. Cosmos rejects Asunaro as the fourth dancer. Cosmos reveals that Asunaro had been manipulating events to get closer to Joro. Joro rejects Asunaro's confession. Pansy participates in the Kabuten as the fourth dancer. Characters Introduced *Hina Hanetachi (Asunaro) *Kimie Kamata (Tampopo) Tsubaki Arc Summary Tsubaki joins the class as a transfer student. She recognizes Joro and kisses his hand. Joro remembers Tsubaki as the shopkeeper of Cheerful Skewers, the place he bought the deep fried pork skewers for Sun at the baseball tournament last year. Pansy lends Joro her favorite book but he ruins it. Cherry and Tsukimi help him. Joro startes working at Cheerful Skewers to make money to buy a new copy of Pansy's book. Pansy does not approve because his motive is self-satisfaction and they have a fight. Hose helps Joro with his problem. Himawari buys the book before Joro can, and he gets angry. Joro realizes that his inferiority complex is bad. Tsubaki reveals that her plan the whole time was to help Joro accept his role as the main character instead of being a background character. Characters Introduced * Chiharu Yoki (Tsubaki) * Yasuo Hazuki (Hose) Tampopo Arc Summary Tampopo wants Pansy and Sun to be together. Joro and Asunaro help her. Her plan fails and Pansy still loves Joro. Can hardly be considered an arc. Basically just a way to introduce us to Toshobu High School and hint at Pansy's past. Toshobu Arc Summary Meet students from Toshobu High School. Characters Introduced * Momo Sakurabara (Cherry) * Runa Kusami (Tsukimi) Festival Arc Summary They go to a festival. Joro's sister, Jasmine, moves home. Characters Introduced * Marika Kisaragi (Jasmine) Stalker Arc Summary Cherry and Sazanka have stalkers. Characters Introduced * see (Minor Characters) ** Asuka Usui (Mint) ** Akane Rancho (Lilith) Anemone Arc Summary Meet Anemone. Characters Introduced * Ichika Botan (Anemone) Hiragi Arc Summary Hiragi transfers into the class. Characters Introduced * see Minor Characters ** Chifuyu Motoki (Hiragi) ** Kitakaze Tokusho (Fuu/-chan) Softball Arc Summary Meet Primula and help her with problems. Characters Introduced * see Minor Characters ** Sakura Saotome (Primula) ** Nadeshiko Akai Hokkaido Arc Summary They go to Hokkaido and there's snow. Joro runs into another girl. Characters Introduced * see Minor Characters ** Hinoto Kashibana (Lilac) Category:Browse